


Date Night

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Other, bonding', val is a nice boi, val is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: It's time for the date!
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Date Night

Valentino showed up at the radio tower at 6:55 to make sure he was on time. He knows the radio demon doesn't like tardiness. He was showered and wore his best button up shirt and some nice slacks. The nicest pair he could find anyway, he doesn’t do this often, normally he is just out at a strip club he owns or whatever. But this time, he was going to treat Alastor to something nice. Something little more to the Radio Demon’s taste. It was exactly seven now and the door to the tower had opened, revealing a well groom deer with a microphone cane. Alastor had switched out his normal suit for a suit with just a shade darker red then normal. It looked more like a suit a teeneager would wear to their prom. His shoes were polished and his hair was tied back with a hair-tie he usually wore while he was cooking. 

Valentino stared wide-eyed for a moment, taking in the deer’s appearance. “Damn, Bambi. You look…”

“Dapper?” Alastor raised his eyebrow. He was also wondering what the hell a Bambi was, but that be a question for another time. As long as it wasn’t something sexual, he didn’t care right now. He was just grateful to be getting out and hopefully get his mind away from all the negative emotions he was feeling. 

Valentino nodded, “Yes. Dapper is a perfect word. He smiled, “You ready to go?” Alastor nodded and they began to walk in a silence, it wasn’t weird or anything, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Alastor mainly was just keeping for focus on tonight, wondering where they would go. Once he felt Valentino’s presence stop, he stopped as well. He looked up at the sign hanging on a small green door. Alastor raised an eyebrow, this place looked… unfamiliar. 

“This isn’t some strip club, is it?” He asked. 

“No, it’s not actually. This is actually some little fancy ma and pop restaurant. I found it a few years back. Was looking for one of my girls who ran with the money she owed me and stumbled upon this little beauty. It's nothing too fancy, but it has some great home cooked meals.” Valentino smiled. 

“I see, shall we get on with it then?” Alastor asked, Valentino nodded and held the door open for Alastor to step through. When Alastor ended, he was amazed. This cute little restaurant was quite…. Cute, The pale green walls, the white trim, the oak tables and chair. The tables had white table clothes on them, set with a singular yellow carnation in the center. There were pictures of some human and demon couples and families, they all appeared to be the same two families. Alastor wondered if they were of the owners. Some from the world up top and some from down here. This was very nice indeed. Valentino walked passed a mezmorized Alastor and right up to the hostess.

“Table for two please? Names Valentino.” He said and the waitress smiled and nodded.

“Right this way sir.” She said and headed towards a table near the back. Val called to Alastor and they followed the hostess. She set down two menus as the two Overlords took their seats. “Someone will be right with you to get your drinks and orders.” She smiled and resumed her position at the hostess post. Alastor was taking it all in when the waiter came up to get their drinks orders. 

“I’ll have a root beer please.” Val said.

“And I’ll have some water with a lemon please.” Alastor had asked. 

“Coming right up. I’ll be right back with those.” The waiter left and the two looked over the menus. Everything seemed so delicious. Alastor finally narrowed it down to two choices as the waiter came back with the drinks. “Have you decided what you would like this evening?”

“I’ll have my usual.” Val said and looked at Alastor with a smile. 

“I’ll think I’ll have the venison meal, rare please.” The deer demon smiled. He was still a cannibal after all. Alastor was going to pick the seafood jambalaya, but no jambalaya would compare to his own mother’s recipe. Oh no, none at all. 

“I’ll get those out right in for you!” The waiter left and headed to the kitchen. 

“So, how have you really been Bambi?” Valentino said, deciding to cut the silence. 

‘I’ve been fine!” Alastor said a little too cheerily, but Val wasn’t buying into it this time. 

“I know you haven’t been, I used to get that look all the time. On my own face. I heard the entire broadcast last night. EVERYTHING, Al. I noticed you avoided the busy streets of hell on your walk yesterday, how your broadcasts seemed to become.. Less jovial.” Val sat back in his seat and waited for an answer. Alastor opened his mouth to say something but the waiter came back with their meal. It obviously came out quickly because one, it was two overlords and two, Al’s rare venison was basically just saw deer meat on a plate with some veggies and shit. And Val’s? A simple sourdough bread bowl filled with cheese and broccoli soup. 

“Ah, well.. Looks like we will have to continue this later, I am famished!” Alastor said and bega to eat his food. Valentino just sighed and began to eat his food as well. That sat in silence, only speaking when they asked to pass the salt or pepper or when the waiter came to refill drinks or check in on them. As soon as both were finished, Valentino paid the bill and the two left. Again, they were silent. Val didn’t want to push the other demon to the point where he would never talk to him at all, or even cause his second death. Alastor just flat out didn’t want to talk about it. They were almost to the radio tower when Val just decided to grow a pair and ask again, but this time a little more forceful. He grabbed Al by his arm and dragged him into an alleyway close to Al’s place. “What in Lucifer’s name do you think you are doing!?” Alastor just about screeched as he was pushed up against the wall.

Valentino looked him dead in the eye and said, “I know you have been feeling depressed, Al.” Alastor just stared at him. His red eyes widened. “I’ve been there Al, I been through all of that shit before, up top and down here. You feel lonely and unwanted and you just want to be the way it was before all these feelings. That’s why I asked you to dinner. To forget about those feelings for awhile and maybe to uh… Nevermind.” Val backed away a but before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Not even Vox, his best friend, knew about this shit. Vox had basically everything from his girlfriend, Dixie, to his tv station. Val had his whores, but that's all they were. Whores.

“Val I.. “ Alastor didn’t know what to do or say. He was not used to these kinds of feelings, nor was he used to receiving feelings from someone besides fear. “Thank you.” He finally said.

“What?” Valentino looked at him, not sure if what he heard was correct or not. 

“I said thank you. For tonight, for sharing your story, for making me….. Feel better. Even just a little bit.” He gave the moth pimp a soft caring smile. One he never gave anyone in his life, except his mother. Valentino gave a small smile in return. They just walked in a comfortable silence this time. When they got to Alastor’s technical front door, Al turned and asked. “Would you fancy doing this again sometime soon? Or maybe just have some nice coffee?”

“I would love to.” Val breathed out in awe. Alastor gave a small smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning for coffee then?”

“Most definitely.”

“Good.” And with that, Alastor walked into his house and closed the door. Both demons did a happy little dance. Things were starting to look hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas that would make for a good chapter please feel free to comment and tell me!


End file.
